world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
07142014SorserEnzo
11:07 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA began pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 23:07 -- 11:07 TA: 777 hello 7here person or 7roll of undoub7ed repu7a7ion and cul7ural s7anding 777 11:08 TA: 777 I have a proposi7ion for you 777 11:08 AT: ∴ Oh? I have a reputation? ∴ 11:08 TA: 777 everyone has a repu7a7ion good sir, bu7 i7s conno7a7ions all depend on how you presen7 yourself 777 11:09 AT: ∴ Huh. I suppose that's true. ∴ 11:09 AT: ∴ Why are you telling me this? you mentioned propositioning me? ∴ 11:10 AT: ∴ Also, who are you? ∴ 11:11 TA: 777 are you 7ired of o7hers seeing you and saying "well, 7ha7 sir appears 7o have 7he presence of a high school on a Sunday"? 777 11:11 TA: 777 "no7 a single shred of class in sigh7?" 777 11:12 AT: ∴ Honestly: were I to hear anyone say something to that effect, I would nod at their clever comment, but be doubtful in the prospect of a fulfilling and/or enriching discourse with said witter commenter. ∴ 11:13 AT: ∴ and more than likely walk away. ∴ 11:14 TA: 777 why walk away when you can prove 7hem wrong on a comple7ely superficial level 7o hid 7he undoub7ably fullfilled and meaningful life 7ha7 you live? 777 11:15 AT: ∴ Is there intrinsic/significant value to be gained from proving I am "interesting"; ∴ 11:15 AT: ∴ I may aswell simply be interesting, and if it is noticed, I accept compliments for it. ∴ 11:16 TA: 777 your firs7 flaw is 7ha7 i7 is incredibly ungen7lemanly 7o assume 7ha7 someone would find you in7eres7ing on your in7eres7s alone 777 11:16 AT: ∴ You hit on an interesting point, amit sales pitch: What defines an individual as "more interesting" over another? ∴ 11:17 TA: 777 I do of course, o7herwise I would no7 be approaching someone wi7h such obvious misgivings abou7 appearance 777 11:17 TA: 777 and poli7e conversa7ion 777 11:17 TA: 777 and every7hing really 777 11:17 AT: ∴ Does the fact I analyze most situations pale in comparison of how I appear? ∴ 11:18 AT: ∴ in an interesting measuring contest? ∴ 11:19 AT: ∴ how does one measure the average individual, troll/human/third, in terms of interest? ∴ 11:19 TA: 777 wi7h cold, hard numbers of course 777 11:20 AT: ∴ Truly? Is there a machine that calculates such things? ∴ 11:20 AT: ∴ Who controlls/facilitates said machine? ∴ 11:21 TA: 777 while I admire your assump7ion 7ha7 my impeccible skills a7 measuring wor7h on appearance is fla77ering i7 does no7 mask your apparen7 lack of social grace and skill 777 11:21 TA: 777 which I can help wi7h 777 11:22 AT: ∴ Can you? How would you attempt to be so magnanimus to me? ∴ 11:22 AT: ∴ a humble outcast amit a world unfriendly to my kind: the intelligent ∴ 11:24 TA: 777 because I am simply 7ha7 good my good sir 777 11:24 TA: 777 and you can appear 7o be on a similar social s7anding as me if you enroll in my simple course 777 11:25 AT: ∴ Ah ha, I see we come to the nuts and bolts, nickles and dimes, kettles and fish. ∴ 11:25 AT: ∴ You are selling something. ∴ 11:26 TA: 777 yes you are very observan7 for someone as ungif7ed in 7he field of in7elligen7 conversa7ion 777 11:26 TA: 777 I can help you appear as in7eres7ing and in7ellec7ual as you assume yourself 7o be wi7h my pa7en7ed lesson plan en7i7led 777 11:27 TA: 777 How No7 7o Be a Jackass 777 11:27 AT: ∴ well, I have to disagree with your claim that my discourse is less than enlightening, is wounding, surely; ∴ 11:27 AT: ∴ but I feel I will enjoy keeping my money and being less giften than a master of your caliber; ∴ 11:28 AT: ∴ as humbling as it is to admit. ∴ 11:28 AT: ∴ *it is wounding ∴ 11:29 TA: 777 now now my good sir i7 is rude 7o assume 7ha7 I am being insul7ing when I beli77le your in7elligence 777 11:29 TA: 777 I will 7ell you wha7 777 11:29 TA: 777 I will give you 7he firs7 lesson free of charge 777 11:29 TA: 777 as a show of good will 7owards 7he socially des7i7u7e 777 11:29 AT: ∴ Will you be giving said lesson? ∴ 11:29 TA: 777 7ha7 is 7he glory of my syllabus 777 11:30 TA: 777 i7 is all con7ained in a simple powerpoin7! 777 11:30 AT: ∴ I see, and all I have to do is watch said powerpoint, alone by myself, and the lesson will be complete? ∴ 11:30 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA sends anaximandersTrepidation howno77obeajackass.ppt -- 11:30 TA: 777 correc7! 777 11:31 TA: 777 soon you 7oo will appear as full of dep7h as you assume yourself 7o be 777 11:31 AT: ∴ Well... This is certainl illuminating! I can feel it working already! ∴ 11:31 AT: ∴ truely, your snake oil is the slickest! ∴ 11:31 TA: 777 why 7hank you! 777 11:31 AT: ∴ No no, friend, thank you. ∴ 11:33 TA: 777 inciden7ally 7he firs7 chap7er is all abou7 how sarcasm makes you appear like a pe7ulan7 dillweed 777 11:33 TA: 777 I will quiz you on i7 a7 a la7er da7e 777 11:33 AT: ∴ No no, I see that, and I'm doing my best to work on it. ∴ 11:33 AT: ∴ I look forward to acing that test. ∴ 11:34 TA: 777 in 7ha7 case, I will leave you 7oo your s7udy my vigilan7 pupil 777 11:34 AT: ∴ Rabbi, I cannot thank you enough. ∴ 11:34 AT: ∴ truely, I have learnt something this day. ∴ 11:34 TA: 777 inciden7ally 7he seven7h lesson is how bes7owing unwarren7ed nicknames is jus7 as bad as sarcasm 777 11:35 TA: 777 I will see you la7er, Mr. Philosopher 7:D 777 11:35 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA ceased pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 23:35 -- 11:35 AT: ∴ What a twat. ∴